Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $8$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-3x + 4) = \color{orange}{8(-3x+4)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{8(-3x+4)}$ $8(-3x+4)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-3x+4)-1$.